Loose Lips Find Ships
| next = In a Pirate's Wake| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Steps # Talk to in . Repeatedly buy him water from the bartender until he begins a conversation with you. #* Note: I had to buy about 30 waters to get this to work, each water is 75s 60c (6/20/2012) #He tells you about Casey , who you will find at the Inn in South Qeynos. Listen to him whine for a while and he tells you about Relgineld. #Next you go to Butcherblock Mountains, where you follow the eastern beach and climb the wall until you find Relgineld the Streward (258, 180, 300). If you find this NPC is not up, you can trigger him by walking along the waterline of the beach below his table. Once you walk a certain distance north, he will spawn on the beach and run back up to where he should be. He tells you to beat him at a contest of wits. Beside him are 2 cups, both poisoned! Examine the blue flask on the table and it says it contains Innoruuk's Tear, a deadly poison made by dark elves. #*''Note: If you drink from either cup you will be hit for around 40k and die'' #Head to Neriak and buy 3 vials (30 g each) of Innoruuk's Tear from the Exotic Poisons seller in the alchemist shop. Drink them one at a time (30min reuse timer). #*'' Note: You can invis and sneak right past the epic guards in Neriak. You must not have any pets up, including Deity pets - guards will appear non-agro, but will attack you if you have a pet up.'' #Head back to Relgineld at Butcherblock Mountains and drink from the cup. Speak with him again. #Return to Migo in Loping Plains and then Casey in SQ. #Bring a group to crash this wedding party! Go to the New Tunaria zoneline in Greater Faydark and hail Relgineld . He will teleport your group to a special instance. Hail any of the 3 npcs inside and they will start charging the mobs. Ignore them and fight your way to/pet pull the 2 nameds (Prince and Count both are 84^^^) Kalgin is up the stairs, and the Prince is straight out the back. Kill them to get updates. #* If you Evac it will zone you into Greater Faydark #* '' Note: If you clear the area of mobs, you can talk to them right there and get your next step completed within the instance. If you pet pull the names to avoid the otherwise significant amount of fighting you will need to do, Casey and Migo will be killed by the surrounding mobs and you will need to go talk to them in SQ and LP respectively to get the next update. #* Migo is by where Count Kalgin was and Casey is by where Prince Delhin was.'' # If you pet pulled the names in the wedding instance or did not talk to Casey and Migo, return to speak with them in SQ and LP.